


Dig My Shallow Grave

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Beads, Dom!Nat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Interrogation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Slight Non-Con Oral sex, Sub!Loki, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki really should've known better than to think he could escape Natasha's interrogation a second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig My Shallow Grave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolves_and_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_and_girls/gifts).



> For the lovely Jessy, who always has the best prompts, and who wanted a fic based on this picture: http://bittenbyblackfrost.tumblr.com/post/68311548243/thehauntedboner-i-see-youve-managed-to-almost  
> I was only too happy to oblige. Hope you enjoy!

Her smirk reminded him of a cat who’d just caught the mouse by the tail, eyes glinting with pleasure as she stood in the doorway, the riding crop in her hand tapping lightly against the side of her leg.  He, meanwhile, wished he was in such a position of power rather than quite literally powerless and on the floor, arms tied above his head in ropes that were far stronger than they looked.  They snaked, deep red, around his wrists and down his body, criss-crossing over his chest and hips, until they wrapped around his legs.  His whole body was flush, he knew, from how he’d been straining it not moments ago, and the beads in his ass brushing against his prostate every so often didn’t help the situation.  He tried to force himself to take deep, steadying breaths as he glowered up at Natasha, waited for her to say something rather than just look at him with a sick pleasure he knew would be on his face if he was in the exact same position.  

Damn her.  

“I will say that you are getting much better at trying to get free,” she finally purred, stepping into the room so that the door could slide shut behind her, blending in perfectly with the wall so that even he was having difficulty seeing where the cut out was.  

He snarled in return, making her tutt as she stepped to the side, observing how well her damn knots had held up against his struggles.  He writhed, trying to lash out at her with one of his feet, but it only drove the thickest bead further against his prostate, and a soft keen came out of his mouth rather than words of anger.  His cock, which had been standing proudly without regard to Loki’s own shame, leaked a little further, the precome dribbling down the head.  Natasha’s eyes zeroed in on it and she took her bottom lip between her teeth.  

“Such a pretty present you make, Loki,” she murmured, moving the crop to stroke the side of his cheek, the leather cold on his skin.  He wished it didn’t give him shivers that went straight to his cock, making it bob and press into his belly with excitement, wished he didn’t tip his head backwards to give her better access, wish he didn’t fucking present himself like a trussed up pig ready for her to devour.  And oh, how her eyes told him she wanted to devour him.  They’d played this game for some time while Natasha had tried getting answers from him about the Infinity Gems.  She’d tease him, promise him the moon and the nine realms in a handbasket, all the while tormenting him with pleasure he hadn’t known since before he fell from Asgard.  Whether it was with the rather impressive collection of toys she seemed to have amassed, or with her body, the result was always the same: he’d be led up to the very edge without being granted release.  It felt like he’d been doing that for months and he was about to go mad with longing if she didn’t just let him come already.  

“Are you ready to talk?” She asked, voice soft and inquisitive, as though they were having a pleasant conversation rather than her moving closer as she unzipped the front of her suit.  The zipper went just past her cunt, the heady scent of his arousal making his head spin as he looked up at her through his lashes.  The riding crop slid lazily up his inner thigh on his left side, then his right, and all the while Nat just stood in front of him, her eyes never leaving his even as she stripped herself of the top half of her skin-tight suit.  

“That depends,” he finally said, licking his lips with interest.  “What do you want to hear?  I have a great many stories that may interest--.”  

She grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up so that his mouth fixed onto her cunt, his tongue being put to “good use” as she muttered from above him as she strained his neck to find just the right angle.  He couldn’t help but oblige her, knowing all too well that what would come next would be better if she was wet and satisfied.  His tongue rolled around her clit before delving deep into her, tasting every last inch of her he could, the soft sounds of pleasure coming from just above only making his head spin as the blood in his body rushed down to his dick.  Her fingers threaded tighter through his matted black hair as she pushed him closer, whimpering as she leaned against the wall with her other hand, the crop moving away from his skin before she started bucking her hips.  

“You’re so good at this, Loki.  So perfect for being used like this.  There’s no one else out there that’s so good as you are,” she cooed, feeding him praise after praise until he thought he might never go hungry for compliments again.  What was worse was the truth that rang behind them.  He knew he was the best, but to have her confirm it?  It pleased him as much as he pleased her, his soul craving the attention and affection, no matter how fucked up the way he got it.  

All the while he throbbed and ached beneath her, unable to so much as take the slightest of pressure off of his cock, unable to even consider alleviating any of the tension that kept his body taut.  

She didn’t pull away until she’d come, her body stilling with the pleasure as a low, breathy moan left her lips, drawn out and shaking near the very end.  All the while he eased her through it, lapping at the warm come, not thinking to stop until after she’d released him.  His neck ached and his jaw was sorer than it had been for some time, but the way her eyes flashed when she caught sight of her own slick covering his reddened lips and cheeks was worth it.  Her control was slipping, he could see, just the slightest hint of it.  

“Tell me about the gems.  What is their purpose?” She asked, stepping back further to remove the bottom half of her suit, revealing her more than adequate backside to his greedy gaze.  As if he didn’t already have trouble breathing.  Even in such a setting he could appreciate the sight of a beautiful woman in front of him, and Natasha?  Well, he didn’t think he would want for anything with her.  His attention snapped back when she laid the crop beside his legs and pushed them closer together.  

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Loki murmured, proud of himself for keeping a steady voice as Natasha lowered herself onto all fours in front of him, dipping her head lower to run her tongue up the length of his desperate cock.  He seized up, choking on pleasure as it rose swiftly and mercilessly from his groin to his head, stars popping behind his eyes.  

“You’re sure about that?” She asked, wrapping one hand tight around the base of his cock, staving off any hope of orgasm he might’ve had.  Damn her.  

“Positive.  Never heard of the--Oh, norns,” he couldn’t help himself, his head hitting the wall behind him as she took him into her mouth all at once.  Never before had she allowed him this joy, and the exquisite heat and suction of her mouth and lips, her tongue darting around his head, massaging the vein with the tip of her tongue, was almost too much.  He shivered beneath her and cried out once more as she hummed with pleasure.  

“Loki, you taste so good.  It would be a waste if I had to stop now,” she murmured as she pulled herself off him, looking up through her lashes at him, the perfect picture of what would be submission if she didn’t have his cock in her hands and the devil’s smirk on her lips.  “Please tell me about the gems.”  

“I told you, I don’t know.”  God, he was getting terrible at lying.  Even Thor would’ve been able to see through that one, and the slip up made Natasha’s smile all the wider.  With a cry of disappointment that shamed him, Loki watched her pull away from him.  He hadn’t expected her to only shift closer, the hand from before moving his cock until it was positioned just beneath her.  Though she was only an inch or so from sliding down onto him he could feel her heat and bucked his hips closer in response, a low keen rising in his throat, tears of desperation starting in his eyes.  

“Loki, please?”  She moved her head closer, her voice a low whisper in his ear, a hint and promise of all the good things to come if he just caved.  

He might.  He could feel his mind writhing, his heart growing louder, the acute pain and tightness of his need to bury himself so deep into her they’d never get him out.  She tilted her hips downwards just slightly, the wet warmth of her cunt brushing against the head of his cock.  

Norns above he never thought it’d come to this.  “There are six of them,” he finally spouted, any semblance of control he had over himself shattering.  “Each of them controlling a different portion of the universe, so to speak.  Soul, Space, Mind, Time, Reality, and Power--ah!”

She slid herself down onto him he couldn’t be sure he was alive any longer, certain he’d somehow managed to escape to Valhalla with her atop him.  She was warm, tight, and as her lips fastened to his for a deep, needy kiss he learned she tasted better than anyone else he’d ever known.  What was more, with every movement of her own it forced more pressure onto his prostate, the beads unyielding within him, making him want to scream with want of an orgasm, a final release.  Perhaps it was because it had been so long since the last time he’d fucked, but she quickly rose in his esteem.  It didn’t hurt, he supposed, that she bounced herself atop him as though her life depended on it, her breasts bouncing in front of his face and just out of the reach of his watering mouth.  So he settled for fastening his lips to her throat.  She chuckled and stilled herself just atop him, pulling off of him entirely until he broke away with a whine.  

“Where are they?”

“Asgard has one,” he said quickly.  “The Collector another.  Two reside on opposite ends of Vanaheim, one on Muspelheim, and Thanos has the last already.  The gauntlet is within Asgard as well,” he said, the words leaving his mouth so quickly he might as well have thrown them up.  Whatever bad taste they might’ve left in his mouth disappeared as she sank herself onto him again, rocking her hips back and forth, circling them to make him shout and curse beneath her, head hitting the wall behind him again.  

“Tell me more,” she gasped, taking him by the chin and forcing him to meet her gaze.  “And I’ll let you come.”

And so he babbled, explaining everything and anything he could think of that went with it, damning her in his mind for keeping him on the edge for so long that this was enough to break him.  One of her hands lowered onto her clit as she felt him tighten beneath her, his words finally beginning to stutter as he neared his climax.  She got herself off before he could, and the tightening of her around him was the final push he needed.  His vision went white at the edges as he filled her up, eyes rolling into the back of his head as she rode him slowly through the aftershocks of his orgasm, his body going boneless beneath her.  He could feel his come dripping down out of her and back onto him and it was so vulgar, so dirty and pedestrian and perfect that he swore he came again, hips bucking upwards to meet her.  She whimpered and went tight around him again as well, her hands having stilled on his shoulders, before she pulled off.  

How her knees remained so straight and strong was beyond him; Loki was certain he’d never walk again.  She stuck one hand into her center, and pressed the sticky fingers into Loki’s mouth, smirking as he sucked them clean without complaint.  

“So good,” she complimented again.  “I might have to fight Fury to keep you here for when I need you.  Thank you, Loki, for your cooperation.”  

She left after hiking her suit back on, leaving the riding crop behind and leaving the sweating once-prince of Asgard behind with wide eyes and shallow breaths.  He couldn’t deny he was intrigued by what was soon to come.  

 


End file.
